The Darkest Obsession
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Hichigo takes over and finds the perfect woman for him.  How will he get rid of all of the obstacles in his way of being with her?  A twisted story of obsession and the crazy acts it can make one commit.  AU/OC
1. Awakening the Inner Demon

Awakening the Inner Demon

"Ichigo! Let me out!" his inner evil demanded so forcefully it made his head ache.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked, carrying on the interior dialogue.

"I found something I want. That girl," Hichigo replied, turning his bodily host's head in her direction.

Ichigo looked at the diminutive girl with waist length auburn red curls and bright green eyes. Freckles were scattered across her nose and cheeks as if a paint brush had been flicked at her. Her skin was quite fair, almost white, but creamy and soft looking. She was curvy and had a muscular build. She looked like she could kick a man's ass if necessary but at the same time she maintained a wide eyed innocence about her. No wonder he wants her.

"It's not just because of her looks, asshole. I felt something in her when she bumped into you. It was her that woke me up," the hollow growled at him.

"She's so sweet looking. How could there be anything evil in her that would attract you?" Ichigo inquired, releasing his permanent scowl temporarily to smile at the girl when her eyes met his. He was staring after all; the least he could do would be to smile at her to keep from looking like a pissed off pervert.

"Let me out! I want to talk to her!" Hichigo bellyached before resorting to whining, "I don't ask for a lot, King. Can you let me have this one thing?"

"No. I'm Orihime's boyfriend. How would that look?" he inquired scornfully.

"I don't give a damn how it would look! I hate that brainless, oversensitive cow anyway. How many times have I saved your ass? How many times have I asked for anything in return?" he demanded. Far be it from him to _not_ play the guilt card. He knew Ichigo was a perpetual goody two shoes with a high sense of fairness and the principle of reciprocity with his friends and even enemies sometimes. Who could he possibly be closer to than his inner Hollow, his inner demon of sorts? He owed him. He really did. "Well? You owe me," he reminded him, disturbing Ichigo from his thoughts of Orihime. Disgusting woman. He had to endure her after all. Just once could he not let him have something, _someone_, else? His patience had finally worn out. "Okay, Carrot Top, here's the deal. I don't have to ask you for permission. For once I was trying to be diplomatic and ask. I am stuck with you after all so we might as well try to get along, right? You can either let me take over and I'll somewhat control myself or I'll just take charge and do whatever and whoever. How do you want it?"

"Damn," Ichigo grumbled. He had yet to be able to defy the asshole if he really, REALLY wanted to come out to play which obviously he did with the cute redhead in the corner. "All right. Fine. That one redhead. And stay away from Orihime." 

* * *

><p>Faylinn could not help but notice the orange haired man with the intense brown eyes staring at her. She could <em>feel<em> his eyes on her. It made her feel incredibly uncomfortable until her gave her a smile so warm it could melt an iceberg. Too bad he went right back to a scowl after he looked away. He was so handsome when he smiled. Apparently the frown was a more comfortable expression for him and gave him that kind of aloof sexiness that kept women at bay unwilling to approach due to the scare factor of it. He looked as if he could shoot a woman down with a single look much more effectively than if he rejected her by saying no. Her eyes were drawn back to his, and it was if something had changed; almost like he had experienced a personality shift since the last time she looked at him.

The smile on his mouth was reflected in his eyes this time. It was more sincere and warm as were his lovely brown eyes. There was a slight licentious edge to the look that made the warmth in his expression turn her red hot. Faylinn took a deep breath when he started making his way through the crowded bar toward her. Her friends giggled at something, and she allowed that to pull her attention away from the man stalking toward her with a ravenous look in his eyes. She glanced at both of them and giggled too to distract herself from his impending arrival at their table.

"You're not from around here are you?" Hichigo inquired, his eyes riveted on the redhead with the emerald green eyes so there was no mistake who he was talking to.

"What was your first clue?" she retorted, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as she looked at him over her glass to take a drink.

'Hmmmmm…..a smart ass after my own heart. If only I had one,' he thought with a lecherous grin. "Where are you from then?" he asked, sitting down on the barstool across from her since her friends occupied the ones on each side of her. He wished he was a magician so he could make them disappear.

"Ireland. I'm an exchange student. This is my first year at the university," she said, leaning forward to prop her chin on her hands. This offered him a wonderful view of her cleavage as her breasts were pushed together and her already low cut shirt dropped lower. He smiled when his eyes met hers; she knew exactly what she was doing. He had been right about her. She might not be evil but she showed great potential for being bad in all the right ways.

"Tell me your name," he ordered rather than asked. She was a foreigner and a newbie. Totally out of her element and mostly likely scared. Easy prey.

"Why should I?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at his forcefulness. "Tell me yours first."

"Hichigo Shirosaki," he answered with a big smile on his face. He liked her brazenness. She might not be so easy to control after all. He enjoyed a challenge. "You have a very sharp tongue. I like the way you use it."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my tongue," she responded, raising her glass to her lips to finish off her drink. "My name is Faylinn Monahan."

"Come on," one of her friends called when a loud song with a strong bass beat started. She grabbed her friend's hand and slid off her barstool.

"Let's go dance!" the other one squealed, grabbing her other hand. They both immediately pulled her away from him and out onto the dance floor.

"Bitches!" he growled through his teeth. He caught her eye and she beckoned him to her with a wave of her hand while her friends were bumping and grinding with her in the middle. They were either very protective or she was their girlfriend in more than the classic sense of the word. This made him want her even more either way. A satisfied, smug smirk was given to both of the other women when he pulled her from between them and against his body.

"Don't worry. We're just friends. It's nothing like that," she whispered in his ear, hooking her leg around his body as she moved against him. "I like men way too much for that."

"That's nice to hear. Do you want to take me home tonight?" he asked, expecting to get slapped but he did not feel like wasting time with small talk.

"Yes," she answered, pressing her lips to his.

Damn! This was delightfully unexpected!

Several drinks and two hours later, they found themselves in her apartment. Hichigo knew he couldn't go to Ichigo's apartment because that awful, dull woman Orihime was there. He would have gone just to piss her off and make her go away, but it would have made the King angry as well and they had declared a truce.

"How long do you want me? One night? Two?" Faylinn asked, pulling his mouth to hers. She smiled against his lips when he moaned as her tongue thrust into his mouth.

"Forever," he panted, breathing heavily when she removed her lips from his. A stinging slap met his cheek, and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me," she snarled, pressing her lips back to his for another breathtaking kiss.

"As long as we can stand each other?" Hichigo ventured, hoping this answer pleased her. She was living up to the expectations he had for her. He grabbed her and pinned her to the couch, holding her hands above her head.

"That answer I like," she said, raising her head to kiss him but he pushed her back down with a hand on her chest. She sighed and moved under him when he covered her breast with his hand and squeezed.

"You're a bad girl aren't you?" he asked, letting her hands go so he could use both hands on her breasts.

"What are you going to do about it?" she queried, rubbing her body against his below their waists. She squealed in a combination of fear and surprise when he immediately sat up and hauled her over his lap. Her aching womanhood was pressed against his bulging crotch as he lifted her skirt to reveal her completely naked behind.

"Damn, woman, you are bad," he remarked in shock. It wasn't easy to catch him off guard but her being completely without panties, not even a thong, had definitely thrown him.

Faylinn pressed her face against the couch to hide her smile. She could not believe this guy. He was something different to say the least. He was the first guy who had not went running in the other direction from her aggressiveness. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, wondering what he would do next. The thwacking sound rang through the air and a definite sting bit into the tender skin of her ass cheek from the swift application of his strong hand. She moaned when his hand caressed the violated skin. She wriggled on his lap, feeling his hardness against her.

"Do you need another one?" he asked, ecstatic that he had found someone like her to play with.

"Yes," she answered in a high pitched little girl voice. She cried out when he spanked her again. She turned to look at him when she heard him chuckle. "Sadistic bastard."

"Masochistic bitch," he accused, pushing her back down on his lap. He covered his moan with a growl as she rubbed against his erect member that was dying to come out and play with her as well.

Faylinn quickly moved off his lap, standing up and walking away from him. She screamed when he caught her by the hair and pulled her back against him. He was so much taller and stronger than her. Her lips curled into a smile when he jerked her around to face him then promptly pressing his lips to hers. Her hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist when he picked her up by cupping his hands around her rear end.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pressing her against the wall. "I know you've heard of being nailed to a wall, you ready for it to happen?"

"Yes," she answered, looking into his eyes as he shoved into her. It almost hurt because he was being so rough. She cried out when he thrust into her hard enough to bury himself completely inside of her. They both moaned loudly when he slowly pulled his hips back then swiftly thrust them forward.

Hichigo was so excited he had to work at not releasing inside of her immediately. It had been a while since he had been allowed to have any fun and this little gal was without a doubt a whole lot of fun. He would dare to say she was the best he ever had. Definitely the most arousing with her cattiness and penchant for violence. He might have actually found a woman made for him. A cry that was a mix of pain and pleasure tore his throat as she mercilessly clawed his back.

Faylinn was writhing and bucking against him as he thrust into her making it hard for him to hold on to her. She could not help it. He felt great and the pleasure he was giving her was driving her crazy. She was making enough noise that it prompted him to cover her mouth with his hand.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he asked, smiling at her as he slid her up and down the way. He grunted with satisfaction as he watched her eyes roll back in her head and her body shuddered convulsively. "Oh, baby, did that feel good?"

Faylinn nodded her head since he still had her mouth covered. When he moved his hand, she sucked in a loud breath before pressing her lips to his. Her tongue thrust into his mouth as her body began racing quickly toward another orgasm. She made him hiss as she clawed his back again.

"Mmmmm….Wildcat, be careful," he moaned in her ear, refraining from telling her that this body was only a loaner.

"Make me scream your name," she whispered, tracing the intricate shape of his ear with her tongue.

"Oh, my god," he gasped, pushing her against the wall and ramming into her hard.

They were both startled when the plaster of the wall around her cracked slightly sending a small puff of dust into the air. This made both of them laugh, but the laughter was cut short with the arrival of a screaming orgasm on both of their parts. They slowly slid down the wall and to the floor with Hichigo's head laying between her breasts.

"That was-" she panted to have the sentence finished by him.

"Amazing," he agreed, moving to kiss her lips briefly. He had finally found the perfect woman for him. How would he convince Carrot Top to borrow his body again to come see her?


	2. Surprise, Surprise

The Other Side of Him

"Oh, man, what the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked the dormant inner hollow.

"I had sex and a lot of it thanks to you," he answered like the lustful creep he is.

Ichigo hurt EVERYWHERE when he moved. He hurt in places he didn't know he had. "Why is my ass sore? You did have sex with a girl right?" he inquired, laying back down after deciding moving was not a good idea.

"Yeah. She was something else. She had this interesting little toy that –" Hichigo began to explain only to be cut off by the King sticking his fingers in his ears and yelling "lalalala" so he couldn't hear.

"I don't wanna know! Somehow I have the feeling ignorance is bliss in this case," he groaned as he rolled over.

"I don't know. It's pretty interesting. I want to see her again," the inner demon announced, wondering how badly this would go over.

"When?" Ichigo asked.

Hichigo couldn't believe his ears. Would he actually allow him to take over again to go see her? "Friday night. Your puny little body needs time to recover," he admitted. He knew he had almost pushed his host beyond its limit and then some.

"How considerate of you."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo inquired with suspicion.

"I'd let you take over and talk to her a while," he answered.

"Maybe."

"So can I? Can I see her Friday night?" Hichigo inquired hopefully. He kind of liked this whole cooperation, getting along thing. It was less tiring than forcing his way to the top to take over. He needed all the strength he could gather to take care of his sweet little Faylinn.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>Faylinn was sitting under a tree reading a book in the courtyard between the library and administrative building when she saw her wonderful orange haired lover. She was about to call to him when she saw a pretty girl with hair that was a much darker orange color than his walking beside him. The girl's eyes were huge, giving her this look of innocence that was enough to make Faylinn vomit. So he had a girlfriend? Interesting.<p>

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" a familiar male voice asked. The voice belonged to her very open minded and very sweet boyfriend that she had met soon after her arrival. He knew how she was: that she had a roving eye and insatiable appetite, but didn't care because he was the same way.

"Keigo, do you know him?" she asked, nodding toward Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Yeah. We went to high school together. We were best friends," he said, sitting down beside her.

"What's his name?" she inquired, blinking in confusion.

"Ichigo," he repeated, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I met him at the Meeting Place the other night," she answered, turning to accept his kiss when he squeezed her. 'Or who I thought was him,' her mind said.

"He was alone?" he inquired, kissing her on the neck. He was wild about her mostly because she gave him a long leash to do whatever and whoever but never let him go.

"You've got the softest lips. It's almost like kissing a girl," she teased, offering him her lips again. Ichigo? What the hell? That wasn't the name he gave her the other night. It's not like he can really hide who he is either with that crazy hair of his – not only is it a shocking orange color but it's also spikey. And he has a girlfriend. She seriously doubted little Miss Innocent over there ever allowed him to spank her. She wondered if he had even had sex with her or if she would die of embarrassment during sex. A giggle bubbled up with the thought of the blushing beauty getting her brains humped out by her sex starved boyfriend.

"What are you laughing at?" he inquired, turning her face him.

"Nothing. I've missed you," she said, running her hand through his shaggy brown hair as she looked into his inviting chocolate colored eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," Keigo accused, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he studied her pretty freckled face.

"Yeah. But you love me anyway," Faylinn murmured, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"I do," he responded, pulling her into his arms.

Faylinn snuggled into him but kept a curious eye on the orange haired couple sitting on a bench under a tree across the quad. She wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Split personality? Or did he just want a dirty little something on the side to pick of the slack that his pure and impeccable girlfriend left behind? Either way she didn't care. She was just was fascinated by the man and how he could be so completely different when the occasion called for it. Even with his taste in women.

"You said that you two _were_ best friends. What happened?" she inquired, laying her head against his chest.

"We're still good friends. Just not as close. Someone else controls most of his time now," he replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

Faylinn looked up at him to see a hurt look on his face. She kissed him on the cheek, making him turn his attention to her. He was the sensitive type and that was one of the things she didn't like about him. He wore his feelings right out there for everyone to see and got hurt very easily. Her eyes turned to the doe eyed pain in the ass that seemed to be in a lot of people's way right now.

"Baby?" Keigo murmured, kissing her neck. "Can I take you home?"

Faylinn turned her sparkling emerald green eyes on him. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Why were you with him?" a familiar voice rasped into the phone.<p>

"What? Who the hell is this?" Faylinn demanded not recognizing the voice yet.

"It's me, Hichigo," he growled.

"Oh, really? I don't think you're in any place to make demands of me after the girl I saw you with today," she managed to snap angrily despite being sleepy.

"That wasn't me. That was –" How the hell can he explain this?

"Save it. I don't want to hear lame excuses. I'm going back to sleep. See you Friday night," she mumbled and hung up.

"Who was that?" Keigo mumbled sleepily as she cuddled against him.

"No one."

* * *

><p>*The title of this section is your warning of the content.*<p>

Leather, and Whips, and Pain….OH MY!

Hichigo knocked on Faylinn's door around ten Friday night. He had purposely made her wait to see how upset she would get when he did not arrive at the scheduled time. After waiting what seemed a very long time, he knocked again, louder and harder as anger his began to grow. When five minutes has passed he was ready to kick the door down and delivered several hard kicks to it as a warning to her.

"What?" she screamed as she flung open the door causing him to fall inside. She moved back just far enough so that he fell at her feet.

Highigo stared at the shiny toes of the patent leather boots in front him before he followed the leather upwards to her thighs where the skin showed up to the bottom of a tiny pair of leather shorts. Bare skin greeted his eyes until they reached the black leather bra she wore. He watched as she flipped her phone closed cutting off the man yelling hello.

"You're here," she stated flatly. "I had given up on you. I was calling someone else to keep me company."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, jumping up from his prone position at her feet.

"Be on time then," Faylinn snapped cattily, pulling the riding crop from behind her back and sticking it under his chin.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? You looking for a horse to ride?"

"Are you a horse that's offering?"

"Yes," Hichigo answered, grabbing the whip and pushing it down. He walked in the door, slamming it soundly behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the sting of the crop on his back when he walked past her. He turned to stare at her, but the fiendish gleam in her eyes aroused him so that he forgot about being mad with her.

"Take your clothes off. NOW!" she yelled, smacking him on the leg.

Hichigo hissed as the searing pain bit into his thigh. That damn thing hurt and the bitch knew how to use it! He couldn't help but let a lecherous grin pull at the corners of his mouth as he looked over her body while he slowly undressed for her. He was making the most of this moment, enjoying the way she licked her lips as she watched him disrobe ever so deliberately. His hands rubbed over his bulging crotch, and he moaned as he looked at her. A wanton smile broke over his face as she swiftly moved toward him and jumped on him so she could reach his lips. "Wildcat," he whispered against her lips as she clung to him. If he were capable of love, he could love her just because she was the right medicine for his kind of sickness.

"Get naked, Stallion," she ordered. "I'm ready to take you for a ride." Her hungry eyes roved over his body as he removed his tight jeans. "No underwear, huh?"

"Yeah. Someone special I know taught me that trick," he said, watching her as she circled around him. He cried out with pain and surprise when she whacked him behind the knees with the riding crop to drive him to the floor. "You crazy bitch!"

"Oh, yes, my darling," she cooed, grabbing a handful of his hair and jerking his head back. She crushed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She moaned when he took possession of her tongue and began sucking on it. He was rewarded with a stinging slap to his face.

Hichigo was beginning to pant from arousal. He felt like an idiot with his iron hard rod pointing up at his face because he was so incredibly excited by her. His eyes followed her closely as she began circling around him again; her doing that made him incredibly nervous now. Amazing and unbelievable – he had found a woman who could get to him. She could make him feel something besides the constant gnawing emptiness and horrible despair of the great void within him - that is him - because he is a hollow. She was his nightmare come true. She was cold, heartless, and downright cruel. She was selfish and willing to fulfill his sickest and basest desires by satisfying her own. All she asked for in return were repeat performances. No phone calls, no hugging, no 'I love you.' She was what he had been searching for in all these years of living with good King Ichigo as his ruler. Maybe he could introduce the King to her; let him get to know her quiet, sweet side. She had to have one; Ichigo had called her sweet at the bar and was usually a good judge of character. If the dumbass could learn to love his enemies, surely he could fall in love with this girl. Orihime Inoue: that big breasted, bubble headed annoyance would have to be dealt with and removed. But how?

"Sweetheart?" Faylinn's sugary sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hichigo turned his attention to her to find himself eye to breasts with her. Even down on his knees she was still short. Hadn't she been taller earlier? He looked down to see the boots were gone, and he could see her bare feet with toenails painted a lovely fire engine red color. He would not say he had a true foot fetish but hers looked pretty.

"Get down on your hands and knees," she commanded him. "Are you ready for me to saddle up?"

"Yes," he answered, feeling his manhood twitch and move with anticipation. He bit his lower lip to hold back a yell when she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled back as she mounted him, sitting on his lower back. A holler did escape him when she struck him with the whip on his bare ass. He clenched his teeth forcing his body not to release mostly because he did not want to shoot himself in the face. He could feel her rocking across his back as if she were using him to rub herself which he guessed was exactly what she was doing. A loud moan escaped him when she pulled his hair again.

"Come on, horsey. Don't you want to play with me?" she asked, moving against him. She hit him again with the crop to make him jump and writhe under her.

By this time he had enough of the fun and games. Hichigo was ready to be serious and ready to get seriously and literally fucked. He rolled over, knocking her off onto the floor. The sound of her laughter for the insane made him smile. As if he didn't already know she was perfect him that maniacal laughter clenched it. He wanted her; he wanted to be with her. His hands made quick work of freeing her from the leather vestments that kept him from what he wanted. He allowed her to push him down on his back, smiling her as she thrust herself on top of him. "There you go, Wildcat. Take it all," he urged her, thrusting up at her.

"All right, Stallion," Faylinn growled, ramming herself down on him. She sat up on him, rocking her hips like she had on his back. The muscles of her body grasped at him, squeezing and pulling as she moved him in and out ever so slightly, grinding on his pubis to make a wonderfully pleasurable friction for them both.

"Damn, you're something!" he yelled, grabbing her hips as he pushed up at her.

"I think I've found my perfect match, Stallion," she murmured, throwing back her head to yowl with pleasure.

"Oh, Wildcat," he moaned, holding her hips as she rode him like his nickname.

Faylinn raised the riding crop watching his eyes grow wide at the sight of it. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's for me," she assured him between gasps and moans. She placed the handle between her teeth biting on it as she began to really ride him good and hard.

"Oh, dear god," he moaned, sinking his fingers into her hips as he held onto her. He thought his head was going to explode along with his body from the pleasure.

"H-H-Hichigo!" she cried out after removing the whip and throwing it across the room.

'Let her scream,' he thought as he released into her with a primal yell filling her body while his body filled with dizzying ecstasy. And scream she did; a shrill, ear piercing sound that was high pitched enough he was sure it could break glass. Her body writhed and moved on top of him so violently he had to grab her hands to keep her from hitting him. He was beginning to wonder if he had made her have a seizure instead of an orgasm. He pushed her long hair out of her face so he could see her again. "So beautiful," he murmured as he stared at her lovely flushed cheeks and glossy, sex drunk eyes.

"Stay with me. Just for tonight," she begged, touching his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes were closing then reopening so slowly he wondered if she would fall asleep on top of him.

"I can't," he replied. He would stay. He would love to stay. But he was afraid she would kill him by doing things like this to him if he did.


	3. What the Hell is This!

What the hell is this?

A yell broke the silence on an otherwise quiet and easygoing Saturday morning. Ichigo bellowed the name of his inner hollow as he looked over the red marks on his rear end and legs. It was bad enough last week when he woke up with a scratched back that made him look as if a tiger had used him for a scratching post. But whip marks? This just added insult to injury-literally. At least his ass wasn't sore on the inside. That was about the only part of him that wasn't sore this time. He wanted to meet this woman as soon as possible, mostly to stop these insidious attacks on his body. What the hell did those two do to him? Next time, he might just stick around to find out. Another furious cry erupted from his lips as well as in his mind to wake up the treacherous hollow who allowed this abuse to go on.

"What?" Hichigo yelled backed after a few more minutes of torturing his host.

"You parasite from hell! What the hell is this?" Ichigo bellowed indignantly, eyeing the furious red marks in the mirror.

"Oh, we played a game of horse and rider last night. Appropriate don't you think, King," the demon snickered.

Ichigo hated the inner evil more than he ever had for giving them those horrid nicknames and for making that analogy. This rider wouldn't be so easily thrown and the horse apparently got his ass whipped last night by the Queen. But his Queen was Orihime.

"She's not a Queen!" Hichigo screamed at him in fury. "She's just a Princess. A sad, lonely little Princess who believes she has found her Prince!"

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled back, shaking his head as if the block out the hollow's voice.

"You know better than that," he chided with derision echoing through Ichigo's head. "You can't shut out what's inside."

"I won't let you do it again. I won't let you take me over to see her again!" the King bellowed, slamming his fists into the mirror to fracture it into a hundred small pieces that stayed together since it was glued to the wall.

"Way to go, genius! You just screwed yourself out of your deposit! How are you going to explain that to the landlord?" Hichigo bitched just liked a nagging wife.

"I don't care right now," he murmured, turning on the water to wash the blood off his fists.

"Let's not be hasty, my King," the inner demon cooed trying to soothe his host. "Just do one last thing for me. Meet my pretty, Faylinn, then decide."

"If I agree, will you let it go?"

"Trust me, when you meet her, _you_won't want to let it go."

* * *

><p>Ichigo shifted nervously in his seat, pulling at the collar of his button down dress shirt. He was beginning to wish he had picked a burger joint instead of this fancy restaurant but he wanted his inner demon to be on his best behavior, and he also wanted to go somewhere that he wasn't in danger of running into Orihime. His eyes lit on the gorgeous redhead, her hair was such a dark red it was almost brown, and she had half it pulled back from her face and twisted into a bun. The rest flowed down to her waist in loose curls, and he felt his fingers twitch he wanted to run them through that hair so badly. She was wearing a very short dark purple dress that looked great against her light skin. Her legs were short and muscular; he wondered if she was a gymnast. He cleared his throat and grabbed his collar again.<p>

"Ichigo?" she inquired, her big green eyes blinking hopefully at him.

"Yes," he said, standing up to pull out her chair for her. "You're Faylinn?"

"Yes, I am," she answered politely with a smile. She looked confused for a second before she asked, "Do you have a twin brother? What's going on? I don't understand."

"It's a long story," he chuckled nervously, looking into her jewel toned eyes.

"Well, we haven't even looked at the menu yet. I'd say we have time," she responded, that beautiful smile curling her lips again.

Ichigo gratefully accepted the menu from the waiter so he could hide behind it. The damned demon was right. He did like her. But there was Orihime.

"Orihime, Orihime, Orihime!" Hichigo bawled in a loud, high pitched voice, taunting his King.

"Shut it, asshole," the tormented man growled back. "Talk too much and you'll ruin this for yourself. I like her… a lot."

"What about – " the hollow was about to argue.

"Shut up before you shoot yourself in the ass. Besides, it's just dinner. I'm not making any promises," he warned. With that, the inner voice that belonged to Hichigo fell silent.

"Ichigo?" Faylinn called, pulling down the menu to look at him.

"Yes?" he replied, smiling at her while he resisted the urge to laugh at her from the childlike purity on her face. It was nearly impossible to believe this was the woman who beat the hell out of him and put his body through the wringer every time they had sex. Now there's a weird thought: he was having sex with her but it wasn't really him, just his body. He shook his head before he gave himself a headache trying to think that through.

"Can I order us a bottle of wine? I know quite a lot about it. Do you prefer sweet or dry wines? Red or white?" she inquired, her lovely eyes staying on his brown ones.

"I don't care. You pick," he said, moving his eyes back to the menu.

Once the wine and their dinner was ordered, she courteously reminded him that he owed her an explanation.

"You probably won't believe this," he prefaced the clarification of his situation before he started.

"Try me," she responded with a smile, raising her glass of wine to her lips.

'She might need two bottles of that before you're done,' he thought to himself, surprised Hichigo had yet to pipe up. He took a deep breath and launched into the explanation.

Faylinn remained quiet during the whole thing, listening intently. She actually already knew a lot of the story from her boyfriend Keigo. He had filled her in with bits and pieces of information. She had made it a point not to ask too many questions because she did not want him to know about her involvement with his friend. When their entrees arrived, she ordered a second bottle of wine. The details were beginning to wear on her nerves. How the hell could the man she was infatuated with actually be part of another one? Like a split personality but worse: two whole souls sharing one body. Mr. Uncommonly Good would never dump his pretty, virtuous girlfriend for a sex fiend like her. She finds the perfect man and he's locked deep inside a perpetual do-gooder with a kind heart and a big conscience. And a girlfriend. Dammit! This was just her luck.

"Do you have any questions?" Ichigo asked over dessert when he finished the overly long elucidation. He tried not to leave out anything so she wouldn't have to ask any questions.

"Give me time to let the shock wear off," she giggled lightly, lowering her eyes. Her eyes slowly came back up to his in a coquettish, flirty way that made his heart skip a beat. "I do have one," she said in a low, sweet voice. "Did I hurt you?"

Ichigo felt as if he his face had caught on fire when heat rushed to the surface of his skin with blistering speed and intensity. He finished off the wine in his glass before he answered. "No," he lied. "I have no recollection of what happened either." That was the truth.

"Good," she stated sincerely, placing her hand over his as she stared at him with those big emerald eyes. "You're so nice. I can't bear the thought of hurting someone like you."

'Oh, god,' he groaned inwardly. If he allowed himself, he could fall for this woman. He wasn't ready to leave her just yet. "Would you like to go for a walk and talk a bit more?"

"Definitely."

It began as a simple stroll on the boardwalk. They eventually found themselves by the ocean with their shoes and jackets thrown down on the sand as they laughed and played in ankle deep water. Soon after, Ichigo was lying in the sand with this woman in his arms and her lips against his. He didn't have to wonder how he got there. He had wanted this; probably from the moment she walked into the restaurant.

"But what about your girlfriend?" Faylinn asked, ripping her lips away from his. She covered her still tingling lips with the back of her hand, feigning shock and horror at the thought. What? Cheating on your girlfriend? Say it ain't so, Mr. Perfect! She found something she wanted and even if it was locked deep inside of him, she meant to get it.

"Just take her, King," Hichigo prodded. "You won't regret it."

To a great degree, Ichigo already regretted it. He had toyed with temptation and now he was locked in a losing battle. He hands slid down her silky arms; she was just as soft as he thought she would be. He liked the feel of her body and her skin under his fingers. The toned muscle underneath her velvety skin was an interesting contrast unlike the skin stretched over bone feel of Orihime. The woman's boobs might be huge, but there wasn't much to the rest of her.

"What are you thinking about?" Faylinn inquired, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

"Thinking about how I should never have asked you out to dinner," he answered bluntly, hurrying on to clarify what he meant when a hurt expression crossed her face, "because I had no idea how I would feel about you. I like you. I really shouldn't be here with you right now."

"I know," she replied, pushing away from him. She forced her mouth into a frown to hide the self-satisfied smile that threatened to break into a huge grin as he held her firmly against him. Her face turned toward his, her lips mere millimeters from his.

"Kiss her! Take her right here in the sand!" Hichigo cried out, ready to take over if the King did not act on the impulse he was having anyway.

Faylinn accepted the tender, almost delicate, kiss from him. She was flabbergasted how they could be in the same body yet be so different. Each had maintained their complete and totally separate personality without melding into the other. This would be interesting. It was like having two boyfriends in one. No one would get bored in this relationship. "Ichigo!" she gasped, grabbing his arms when his hands covered her breasts. "Do you really want to do this? I don't want to be the cause of something you regret."

"You won't be," he assured her, kissing her again. It was too late for regrets. He had left the station of regrets with the admission of liking her, and this train was headed full steam ahead in one direction with no stops in between. He was going to have sex with her right here, right now.

Faylinn pulled his lips back down to hers to hide her triumphant grin. Little did she know the object of her true intentions was having a celebration of his own as he spurred on his hapless host. She opened her legs from the gentle prodding of the hand that slid up her thigh.

Ichigo sighed as his fingers slid over her taut, muscular thigh. He couldn't wait to have those thighs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. He rubbed his fingers against the wet spot on her lacey underwear, shivering as she moaned loudly, almost like a low howl. The hollow warned him she was loud, and he already knew she could violent. His body had already attested to that fact several times. He used his other hand to free himself from his pants as he continued to rub her and draw more sighs and moans from her lips.

Faylinn pushed her underwear over to the side to allow him entrance to her yearning body. She twisted her legs around his middle hearing him sigh with contentment in her ear - he was where he wanted to be. Her hands slid under his shirt to feel across his defined abdomen and chest. She had never taken the time to just explore his body when she was with Hichigo. They were always too busy tending to other matters at hand. It had been so long since a man had made love to her, the sublimity of the whole thing almost brought tears to her eyes – almost. She grabbed his behind, pulling him into her as she thrust her hips up at him.

"Faylinn," he whispered in her ear, pressing kisses to her neck.

"Ichigo," she gasped back, moving her hands up his back under his shirt. She could feel him shaking under her hands. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"It's not that. I'm about to – oh, god," he moaned, thrusting into her one last time before he began to move convulsively.

'So astoundingly different,' she thought, pulling his lips down to hers for a kiss.

"But you didn't have an orgasm," he murmured with disappointment that showed all over his face.

How wonderfully sweet. Unfortunately, this brand of sex just did excite her enough to draw her over the edge of ecstasy. "It's all right," she assured him, hugging him tightly. Her sweetness meter had topped out long ago, and she was ready to end this. She not only wanted her Hichigo, she _needed_ him. She was relieved when Ichigo finally moved off of her but squealed with surprise and pleasure when she felt his tongue thrust inside of her and start exploring the mysteries she had to offer. Within minutes he brought her to a body wrenching climax that left her heaving for air in great big gulps. Hooray for sensitivityand thoughtfulness! Damn!


	4. Is There Something Going On?

Is There Something Going On?

A few days later, Faylinn was walking across the campus quad with her arm hooked through Keigo's. She saw Ichigo and Orihime sitting on that same bench together. How could she _not _see them? She and her boyfriend were about to walk right by them. She completely ignored Ichigo, leaving him gaping in their wake of oblivion as they casually strolled by without even a glance in his direction.

Orihime noticed her boyfriend's open mouthed stare but thought it was in surprise from seeing his friend Keigo continue on without acknowledging him. "Keigo! Hey, Keigo!" she called, standing up and waving her hand at him when he turned.

'Oh, damn!' Faylinn screamed silently as Keigo turned with her and walked back to them. She avoided eye contact with Ichigo, suddenly finding the sidewalk absolutely fascinating. She had no interest in meeting Orihime, and she was definitely uncomfortable meeting Ichigo like this.

"Hi!" Orihime called brightly, her huge, round, brown eyes blinking spastically. Is it a facial tick or just something she does to look cute?

"Hello, Orihime. Long time no see," Keigo casually greeted, pulling Faylinn forward.

She hoped he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do.

"This is my girlfriend, Faylinn. She's an exchange student from Ireland," he announced, glaring at Ichigo who was looking her over very carefully. He pulled her protectively to his side under the intense perusal of his friend.

'I am fucked in every sense of the word here,' she thought to herself before taking a deep breath. She raised her head and put on a friendly smile.

"Faylinn, this is Orihime and Ichigo. We've been friends since high school," he introduced, watching her as she reached forward to shake each one's hand. He took note of how the handshake between her and Ichigo seemed to linger a little too long just like their eye contact while both people blushed hotly. 'Just curious, my ass,' he thought angrily. 'She's already been with him. I hate him sometimes. He always gets anything he wants. If Orihime missed what just happened, she truly is and idiot.'

"Keigo, honey?" Faylinn called, breaking him out of his furious mental tirade. "We need to go. We have that _thing_ to get to."

"Yes, you're right," he replied, squeezing her hand.

Faylinn bit back a gasp and an ugly comment as he kept adding pressure until she felt the bones of her hand grinding together. She smiled pleasantly at the other two people, throwing an arbitrary 'nice meeting you' over her shoulder at them as they walked away. Her fierce gaze pinned itself on Keigo as she attempted to jerk out of his grip.

"You could have been honest with me. We're always honest with each other about what we're doing," he muttered caustically, halting abruptly to turn and look at her.

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I could tell there are some unresolved issues from the past between you two," she explained, stepping closer to him as he looked down at her with hurt all over his face. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

"Him! Why him? There are hundreds of guys on this campus and you had to pick him!" he yelled, letting her go to throw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well, it's not like I chose him! He's the one who came to me in the bar. I didn't know you two were friends!" she screamed back.

Everyone continued to walk past them totally unaffected and completely uninterested in the lover's quarrel taking place in the middle of the sidewalk. This was a college campus so these little dramas played out often and in various places. They were a part of the scenery just like the trees. 

* * *

><p>"I wonder what that's all about," Orihime mumbled with a blank stare on her face as she watched the two people argue vehemently.<p>

'Really? She honestly does not know? How can anyone be this dimwitted? What a moron!' Ichigo thought to himself, surprised that he was actually irate with her for being so clueless.

"That's what I've been telling you for years, dude! She's an idiot! Please, don't tell me you've never noticed," Hichigo derisively snarled at him.

"I just chose not to see it," Ichigo replied, sighing heavily as he looked at her eyes that were absolutely devoid of – well, anything.

"The lights are on but no one's home, man! How can you ignore that?" the nefarious hollow needled his King.

"Ichigo, is something going on between you two?" Orihime asked unexpectedly, making both entities speechless. She had been aware after all of the wordless exchange between her boyfriend and the other woman. Her big eyes did that blinking thing again. Why has he never noticed how annoying that is?

"She _did_ see it. I'll be damned," Hichigo said and his host almost said it out loud before catching himself.

Ichigo was seeing for the first time a lot of irritating things about her that had never crossed his radar before. Why had he chosen to be blind to it? His eyes moved down the sidewalk where the contentious couple had now literally kissed and made up. Dammit!

"Have you slept with her?" she asked, taking him by surprise again.

Double damn! What an inconvenient time for her to finally get a clue. "No," he lied. What the hell was happening to him? He had never lied to her before especially about something so big. Well, technically he had not lied. What they did was definitely not sleeping.

Poor Orihime couldn't even bring herself to say the word _sex _much less do it. She was the last great hold out clinging to that antiquated and quaint notion of no sex before marriage. She nervously chewed her lower lip as tears sprang to her eyes because he was lying and she knew it. 

* * *

><p>Keigo took advantage of the situation and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her long and hard right there for Ichigo and anyone else to watch. He was being vindictive since the opportunity presented itself. The King of Karakura needed to go down someday, it might as well be today; he had to learn not everything could be his.<p>

'My dear, sweet, Keigo. Poor thing,' Faylinn thought to herself as he kissed her again. She could tell he thought he had won, but she wasn't a prize and this wasn't a competition. A heavy sigh gushed out of her that signified how heavy her heart felt. She never wanted to hurt him. Theirs was not supposed to be that kind of relationship. No strings, no worries, no feelings. It was all a bullshit myth. People want strings and they are worried they will never find anyone to love them because they want someone to feel the same way they do. Her attention was drawn to the girl with the burnt orange hair who ran past them emitting loud sobs with her spikey, orange haired boyfriend running after her. This was turning out to be a bad day for all. 

* * *

><p>"When can I see you again?" he asked after they completed the small talk over the phone.<p>

Faylinn smiled. She could tell it was Ichigo talking to her because of the softness of his voice. Hichigo's voice had a hard edge and huskiness to it. "When can you get away from the girlfriend without being too obvious?" she inquired, toying with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't care about that. I just want to see you," he said, desperation tainting his voice.

This is a very interesting development. His fixation on her had bred some unforeseen and very uncharacteristic changes within him. Was it due to Hichigo's influence or was this his obsession alone? "Just calm down, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be yours," she said, tacking on the disclaimer 'for a while at least' in her mind. "There's no sense in being stupid about this."

A growl of impatience signified someone else had risen to the surface. "I need to see you," his raspy voice came through the phone reverberating inside her body.

"I know. I've missed you. I need you too," she rejoined, shifting uncomfortably on her couch. Her body responded with an instantaneous hunger and longing from hearing his voice that conveyed he was feeling that lust too. They had a compulsion, a driving need for each other like drug addicts; they were each other's drug of choice.

"I will come to you soon," Hichigo assured her.

"You're the one I want." 

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Orihime asked with tears running down her face.<p>

"Out," Ichigo answered curtly, snatching his jacket off the couch as he walked to the door.

"But I cooked dinner for you tonight," she said, as if that was supposed to make him stay. After all these years and all the cookbooks he had bought her, her cooking skills had not improved one iota. It was depressing really. How can you not get it right, or at least edible, with explicit directions? He had learned to cook out of self-defense from her lack of culinary skills.

Ichigo stopped when he felt her arms wrapped around his waist. He refused the temptation to shake her off like the clinging annoyance she was.

"Please don't go," she begged, tears choking her. "We can work this out. I love you."

A sinister grin twisted his lips when Hichigo took over. He knew the King would never be able to withstand her tears and begging; Ichigo would cave in like an old abandoned mine shaft. "Weak. Weak woman," he growled, pushing her away. "You disgust me."

"When are you coming back?" she sobbed.

Hichigo scowled at her and his lip peeled back from his teeth in disgust. She was even uglier when she cried. "I'm not." 

* * *

><p>Faylinn stumbled to the door half asleep and bleary eyed. She had managed to pull a robe on but just barely. Her fingers grasped the silky fabric at her belly to somewhat hold it together. Whoever was at the door was in for a half-naked surprise. She cracked open the door to see Ichigo standing there. When she snatched open the door all the way, an extremely drunk Ichigo fell into her arms and sent both of them crashing to the floor.<p>

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing here? And why are you so drunk?" she demanded, pushing him off of her so she could stand up.

"I-I don't know," he answered, thoroughly confused especially when he found himself staring at the ceiling. "The last thing I remember is leaving Orihime's apartment."

"Hello, darling," Hichigo murmured. As promised, he showed up. He stood up in front of her taking note of her body that was displayed nicely despite the robe.

"Why are you here so late? I'm tired," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She cried out in surprise when he shoved her, knocking her to the floor. When she sprawled out on the floor, the robe opened up to reveal her naked body.

"Do you sleep like that?" he inquired, staring with a hungry, predatory gaze at her body.

"Crazy bastard," she muttered, snatching at the garment to pull it back together. "Yes, I do. And speaking of sleep, I'd really like to get back to it. Would you please leave?" she asked, standing back up.

"No," he answered pointedly.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed," she snapped, making a hasty exit to her room. She was surprised to find that he had followed her, undressing on the way. Her comfy little nest of soft sheets and blankets awaited her and she was anxious to get back to it.

Hichigo waited for her to bend over to crawl back into the bed when he grabbed her hips. "Don't move," he ordered, rubbing his ready manhood against her to let her know his intentions.

"Sweetheart, I'm so – oh, my god!" she shrieked as he slowly began to push inside of her. Her addiction had arrived with another fix ready and waiting just for her.

"Not sleepy anymore are you? Just hang on, Wildcat. I'll let you go to sleep soon," he promised as he grabbed a handful of her long curls and pulled. He used her hair to pull her back against him as he rammed his full length in and out of her.

Faylinn forgot all about sleep as he took her hard and fast. It didn't last long, but she enjoyed a stellar orgasm that left her pleasantly exhausted and ready for sleep. She was glad he finished off soon after so she could hopefully get some sleep. She snuggled back into her little knot of covers and was stunned by what she felt next; Hichigo molded his body to hers, putting his arm around her waist. Her eyes popped open to stare into the darkness as every nerve in her body was immediately set on edge. Sleep had officially become a vanishing dream at this point. "Tell me how you feel about me," she prodded experimentally.

"Don't talk. Just go to sleep," he muttered, moving her hair to nuzzle against the back of her neck.

"Tell me," she insisted, smiling gleefully when she heard his exasperated sigh. The least she could do was aggravate him a bit since he was keeping her from sleeping. Why the hell won't he just go away?

"I want you," he said, kissing her neck. "I need you."

That was enough four letter words for her. Relief flooded her body when he declined from saying the one that starts with L. She snuggled down into her covers, sighing as he held her tightly. She could live with that because she felt the same way about him.


	5. Look Who's Sleeping in My Bed

Look Who's Sleeping in my Bed

Faylinn awoke with a start. She had experienced that frightening falling sensation. She opened her eyes wide turning over on her back as she stretched. Her hand contacted something solid and unyielding but soft at the same time. Her fingers poked around gently to explore the object. She had a pretty good idea of what it was and didn't want to look to confirm her suspicion. Her finger slid into a small, slightly wet hole eliciting a yell of surprise from the victim.

"I like you but not enough for you to pick my nose," Ichigo said with amusement in his voice.

Faylinn slowly turned her head to see the orange haired man lying beside her with a big goofy grin plastered to his face. She shrieked as she scooted away to promptly disappear off the bed with a yelp of surprise as her body made contact with the hardwood floor. She heard him laughing while she lay on the floor staring at the ceiling in disbelief. Why had he been sleeping in her bed? The fall would have hurt had she not been wrapped in all of the covers. Her head pounded like a thousand horses were trampling her brain. It had not been a dream that he had spent the night with her.

"Will you come back up and join me?" he asked, poking his head over the edge of the bed.

"No," she whined, rubbing her temple. How did this happen? She wasn't even drunk last night! The only man she ever let stay the night with her was Keigo, and she had just started allowing that after six months of being together.

"I'll come down there," he said, sliding off the bed onto the pile of covers that she was hopelessly twisted in.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" she inquired, staring at him and wondering what he was so freaking happy about.

"I'm not really sure actually, but I'm sure it's because of the darker side of me. I think he ended my relationship with Orihime last night," he replied cheerily. He was beginning to annoy her with this happy, peppy crap so early in the morning.

"Gee, glad to see you're not all broken up about it, Mr. Sunshine," she snapped sarcastically, burrowing into the blanket.

"I am quite happy. That is so unlike me," he commented to himself out loud, his orange eyebrows drawing together as he thought. "I just feel free for the first time in a long time. Like I can finally relax because there's no one that is depending on me for their survival…emotionally or physically. I'm needed in a different way now."

Faylinn opened her eyes just in time to see him moving in for a kiss, but she was too late to react. She sighed deeply as he kissed her with a gentle intensity that relayed gratitude more so than sex. A lazy smile made its way across her face when he sat back up. She rolled over exposing her bare back down to her behind to him. Another sigh made its way past her lips as his fingertips tenderly brushed across her skin. She might be able to grow accustomed to his sensitivity and sweetness after all. Her body had just fully relaxed under his gentle touch when a fingernail grazed her back feeling as if it ripped open the skin. Hichigo was back.

"Miss me?" he growled in her ear.

For once an honest answer would have been no. "I always do," she lied instead.

"Good. I was hoping Mr. Sensitive hadn't infected you with his delicate sensibilities," he muttered, looking around him. "Why in the hell are we on the floor?"

"Why in the hell were you sleeping in my bed this morning?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"I wanted to stay with you last night," Hichigo answered matter of factly. He stood up and took her hand to pull her to a standing position. He watched her as she swiftly walked away from him then decided to follow.

Faylinn got into the shower along with her unexpected house guest. This was beginning to feel too much like a real relationship. "Did you dump Orihime last night?" she inquired, moving under the water to wet her head and body.

"Yes, I did. Was the King upset?" He watched her as she slid the bar of soap all over her body resisting the urge to put his hands on her.

"No. He was actually quite happy about it." This answer seemed to disappoint him.

"That's not the reaction I expected," he admitted, reaching out to touch her breasts. He couldn't resist anymore.

"Stop that," she admonished, slapping his hands. She moved away from him and out of the shower.

"Dammit!" he swore vehemently. When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist before going into the bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Faylinn inquired, sitting in the middle of the bed and still naked. She smiled when he dumbly nodded his head. It was always so nice to catch him off guard. She silently pointed to the pair of handcuffs attached to the headboard of her bed. There was another set on the other side.

Hichigo smiled lustfully as he stared at the devious redhead with the nasty penchant for all types of sexual fetishes. This little gal was that special kind of sick that had to be made just for him. He had definitely found something special and was not letting her go.

* * *

><p>Ichigo found himself handcuffed to Faylinn's headboard. He was immediately aware of the pleasurable feelings racing through his body, and he stared at the beautiful redhead riding him like a champion. This was perhaps the most interesting way to come back in control of his body ever. He began making a rhythmic grunting noise from the fabulous sensations coursing through his body. It surprised him that the selfish hollow had actually let him experience this.<p>

"Faylinn," he moaned, wishing he could touch her. Instead, he watched her as she pleasured herself by moving as she wished on top of him. He discovered that is was gratifying just being a voyeur sometimes as he continued to observe her enjoying herself to the fullest.

"Ichigo," she whispered, running her hands over his chest. She lowered her lips to his to stifle her moans into whimpers of pleasure as she thrust her hips down on him until she made that final leap into blissful nirvana and taking him with her for the fall. Afterward, she lay her head on her chest to catch her breath while he lay helpless to move from under her due his captivity. However, it was not as if he really wanted to move from his current position anyway. He would like to touch her though.

"Can I get out of these now? I'd really like to hold you," he said, kissing her forehead.

Faylinn smiled. She had already guessed it was him by his voice but that statement definitely clinched it that this was Ichigo; Hichigo had relinquished control just like he had agreed he would. She had by and large forced him into it by blackmail saying that he owed it to the man who brought him to life after unceremoniously dumping his girlfriend of many years. He had tried to argue and she threatened to stop what she was doing without finishing him off and leaving him handcuffed to the bed to suffer. Nothing struck more fear into the relentless hollow than threats of ungratified sexual desire. Little did she know, she was the one person in the world who had found a weakness in him.

"There you go, sweetie," she said, unlocking the second set of handcuffs. She threw the cuffs and the keys in the nightstand drawer. Ichigo wondered what other interesting things were hiding in there.

"All right. Now come here," he invited with his arms open wide.

How could she possibly resist that invitation? Faylinn nestled herself comfortably in his arms as he virtually wrapped his whole body around her. She was unaccustomed to affection and felt decidedly uncomfortable. She had thought it could not hurt to try but now she was rethinking that as every muscle in her body tensed.

"Would you just relax? You're like hugging a log you're so stiff. I won't hurt you," he assured her.

Failynn was unsure if he meant physical or emotional hurt but most likely both. She took a deep breath making a concerted effort to release the tension in her body. In the comfortable silence she started thinking. Thinking was a dangerous pastime she rarely indulged in. What was going on here? Were they developing a relationship? A _real_ relationship? For once she pushed back the fear and just thought, attempting to logically figure things out. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted her thoughts, and she felt Ichigo release her. She lay still pretending not to be listening to his side of the conversation.

"Hello...What... Orihime, calm down! I can't understand you when you panic like that!" he exclaimed sounding highly irritated with her. He exhaled noisily with a loud sigh of frustration. "I'll be right over."

Failynn closed her eyes wishing she could somehow suddenly disappear. She felt so stupid thinking the ridiculous, sentimental thoughts she had been entertaining. A real relationship? With her? Not freaking likely. The woman he had supposedly dumped had called and now he was rushing back to her. She wasn't going to argue about it, and she wasn't going to get angry. She had no right to do so. They had never established anything more than a physical relationship.

"Failynn, I'm sorry. I have to go take care of- " he was abruptly cut off by an amazingly calm voice of resignation.

"I know," she said without turning to look at him. She could hear him moving toward her and quickly yelled, "Just go!"

When – or if – he returned, she would make damn sure she was not here.

* * *

><p>Keigo watched his girlfriend with fascination as she moved around on the dance floor with her friends. This was the first time they had been out together in a while. He was ecstatic with her surprise invitation to go out tonight even if it was to the bar where she had met Ichigo. Neither one of them mentioned him; silently deciding it would be better just to let that go. However, painful reminders have a tendency to show themselves and ruin what would have otherwise been a perfectly good evening.<p>

Faylinn saw him first as he walked through the door with Orihime hanging off of him like an accessory rather than his girlfriend. She broke free from her friends heading straight toward Keigo who had just noticed them walking in. She grabbed his hand when they met halfway across the dance floor and went straight for the door, brushing past a confused Ichigo on their way. How dare he act confused?

Hours later, Faylinn was awakened by a loud, incessant banging on the door. She looked at the red numbers on her digital clock. 2:15 AM. "You've got to be kidding?" she grumbled, knowing that only one person would be hammering on her door like that this early in the morning. She considered not even answering the door but when the non-stop knocks grew louder, followed by several kicks that threatened to take the door off the hinges she reconsidered. The chain lock was engaged this time as she tentatively opened the door and peeked outside.

Hichigo apparently had arrived, perfectly sober and with murderous intent in his eyes. "Let me in!" he demanded.

"No!" she yelled back. "You need to leave. I'm not alone."

"Why do you think I'm here?" he inquired with fury, pushing on the door.

"Go away!"

"Don't hold me responsible for him running back to that stupid twit!"

"Just leave! I don't want to see you anymore," she insisted, attempting to close the door again. "I've had enough of whatever we had. Things are getting too complicated."

"Really?" Hichigo growled in his unmistakable voice. "There's no way you can be done with me. You need me just as much as I need you."

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. "Just leave! He's back with Orihime! By the circumstances of your unfortunate situation, therefore, you are too. Why should I be alone?"

"I don't want to be with her! She was his choice. Not mine. I want you," he said, pushing at the door so hard the frame began to crack.

"Well, that's not my problem. I can't help the predicament you're in or the fact that she's the one he wants," she snapped unsympathetically. She glared at him with heartless, frigid eyes before once again telling him to leave.

"You can't do anything about her but I can. If that's what is standing in the way of my being with you, I'll solve that problem," he snarled, baring his teeth like a wild animal. The eyes that stared at her were empty; completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Wait! What are you planning to do?" she asked, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'll take care of it."


	6. An Unforgivable Act

An Unforgivable Act

Hichigo entered Orihime's apartment using the key she always left under the mat. 'Dumbass. How obvious and unimaginative. How has she survived this long?,' he wondered unlocking the door. 'Oh, yeah, I remember. Ichigo. Idiot,' he thought to himself as he replaced the key under the mat. Anger and hatred drove him. Pure unadulterated sadism and cruelty would spur him to do what he did next. He was keeping Ichigo unconscious and clueless of his actions. He would not allow anyone or anything to stop him.

Hichigo silently made his way to her bedroom where the much hated woman was sleeping blissfully unaware of her impending doom that approached in the dark. He stood by her bed for several minutes, glowering down at her while the resentment mixed with the rage inside of him. He quickly undressed before sliding into the bed next to her.

"Ichigo," she murmured sleepily as he kissed her neck. "I'm so glad you came back."

Hichigo never said a word. He pushed up her virginal white cotton nightgown, sliding his hand between her thighs. His lips and tongue kissed and licked her neck to arouse her even more as he continued rubbing her through her panties.

"Ichigo! No!" Orihime cried out, attempting to push his hand away from between her legs.

"Princess, please," he begged, using Ichigo's voice. "I love you." He had never wanted to vomit so badly in his life. He kept in mind why he was doing this – who he was doing this for.

"I can't. Please stop," she whined, gasping when his finger slid into her.

"Tell me again," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her harder and made her moan. "Tell me to stop."

"Don't stop," she implored him, rolling over onto her back and opening her legs wide for him after he ripped off her underwear.

'Gotcha!' he thought to himself as he slid into her, taking her precious innocence. He wondered why Ichigo had always found this so difficult. It had been extraordinarily easy for him. His hands moved to her neck, his thumbs caressing her throat as she moved and whimpered under him. His fingers tightened around her neck as his thumbs pressed against her trachea to immediately cut off the flow of oxygen and to prevent her from screaming. He watched her eyes bulge and her mouth open and work soundlessly as she struggled desperately for life giving air while he continued to thrust into her viciously. With a warped sense of delight and happiness, he effectively choked the life out of her. Just as she was about to die and afer he experienced a mediocre orgasm, he allowed his King to take back control.

"Orihime? Orihime!" Ichigo yelled, completely puzzled by the situation he immediately found himself in. With growing horror, he realized she was not breathing. To add to the ever increasing nightmarish scene, he realized that the demon straight from hell had taken her virginity as he was killing her. He shook her frantically trying to get her to breathe. He lay her down and began pumping on her chest in hopes to start her no longer beating heart.

"It's no use. She's gone," Hichigo said.

"She's not. She can't be. What did you do?" Ichigo yelled, still performing chest compression even as he watched her lips turn blue and her skin turn white.

"I did what had to be done. I've freed you. I've set you free from that life draining, overly dependent, emotional leech," the hollow answered with a menacing laugh. It made him happy. "Give it up, hero. You can't save everyone. You couldn't even save yourself without my help."

* * *

><p>Faylinn jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She was sitting on her couch staring blankly into space without seeing a thing before the unexpected, urgent knock startled her. She went to the door to see a stricken, pale Ichigo standing on her doorstep.<p>

"What's wrong? What did he do?" she inquired, taking him by the wrist and pulling him inside.

"He killed her," he whispered, his already pale face turning a sickly ashen gray. He spared her the detail that Hichigo had raped Orihime as well. He was too shocked to notice that she already knew that Hichigo had done something terrible.

"What? He did what?" she asked with consternation, nausea welling within her as she led him to the couch to sit down before he fell down. The realization of the horrible act he committed was sinking into her brain.

"He killed Orihime. She's dead," he stated in a dazed, emotionless tone.

Faylinn sat down beside him, burying her face in her hands. She knew Hichigo was capable of murder, but she was so sure that Ichigo would be able to stop him. The fact he had failed made such a painful, heavy feeling grow in her stomach in addition to the increasing nausea. She could not even begin to imagine how it made him feel. She hugged her arms around her stomach willing herself not to throw up. Ichigo needed her to be strong for him right now.

"Hey, we'll get through this," Hichigo assured her. His throaty voice grated across her nerves and made goose bumps appear over her entire body from fear as the evil within Ichigo presented himself. "I've always protected my King, and I will protect you too."

"I don't need you to protect me. How could you do this to him?" she asked, impatiently swiping at the tears that leaked out of her eyes.

"I helped him. And I helped us. We're all better off now that she's gone," he said, touching her face. "Nothing stands in our way of being together now."

"What about him? What about Ichigo? Whether you like or not, he's the biggest part of you. He's the one who brought you into existence," she reminded him.

"Sometimes the creation is far superior to the creator," he muttered with a conceited, cocky grin on his face.

"This isn't one of those cases. You're a bastard! How could you do that to him?" she screamed, attempting to slap him. She cried out when he caught her wrist and squeezed it so hard she was sure he would break it.

"Tell me the truth," he hissed in her face, his hot breath blowing across her cheeks. "Are you in love with him?"

"No. And I don't love you either. You're just a good fuck and nothing more," she bit out through her clenched teeth. A strong hand met her cheek, delivering a punishing slap.

"Good. I would have killed you too if you had said you loved me. Or him," he threatened, covering her mouth with his.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed after tearing her lips from his. She wildly kicked and punched, attempting anything to get out of his grip.

"Mmmmm, Wildcat," he groaned, forcing her down to the floor. He ripped off his belt, using it to tie up her hands.

"You bastard! You better not do this," she warned through clenched teeth.

"Or what? Just what will you do?" he challenged, staring at her with derision.

"She won't do anything. It's what I'll do!" Ichigo yelled loud enough that it made the hollow in control grab his head and bellow in pain.

Faylinn quickly scooted away on her back since Hichigo suddenly let her go to grab his head. She didn't know what had happened, but she was glad it did. Her best guess would be that Ichigo had made a bid to regain control and they were now battling it out. She watched in horror as he abruptly fell to the floor and lay completely still. For now, she decided the best thing for her to do was retreat to her bedroom as the battle within him took place.

* * *

><p>"Why? Why did you do it, you bastard?" Ichigo demanded.<p>

"I've already told you. Stop asking me questions that you already know the answers to," Hichigo haughtily snapped.

"I will destroy you!" he yelled at the murderous hollow.

"It doesn't matter. I can always come back later, but she'll still be dead," the demon laughed sadistically.

"I will never forgive you for this!"

"I don't care. I don't need your forgiveness or anyone else's!"

* * *

><p>Faylinn held his head in her lap, wiping away the sweat with a washcloth. He had been unconscious for hours and had begun sweating profusely about thirty minutes ago. She placed a cool damp washcloth to his forehead, and then carefully lowered his head to the floor. Sitting on the floor beside him, she used another one to wipe over his neck and chest to cool him down. Worry had set in knitting her brows together to form one big, squiggly unibrow over her teary eyes.<p>

"Please, wake up soon," she whispered, kissing the burning hot skin on his cheek.

"Faylinn!" he yelled suddenly, grabbing her by the wrist she was moving the washcloth with.

Faylinn screamed in surprise from his shocking and unanticipated return to consciousness. She closed her eyes and sat very still as she breathed deeply to calm down her runaway heartbeat. "Ichigo?" she inquired, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered, closing his eyes as he struggled for breath. He shoved the now hot washcloth off of his forehead while he rubbed his temples. His head hurt as if it were trapped in a vise.

"Are you all right?" she asked, kissing his cheek again. She was relieved to feel the temperature of his skin had cooled remarkably already.

"For now. He's still there," he warned her, running his fingers through her hair.

"What do we do about him?"

"I don't know."

They stayed quiet since neither one knew what to say. He pulled her down into his arms to hold her close to him. Faylinn assumed it was more to comfort himself than her. She wondered what he must be thinking and feeling since, for all basic intents and purposes, he had killed his girlfriend. She pressed her hand to his heart, wishing she could stop his pain.

"Do you still want him?" Ichigo asked, temporarily tightening his grip on her.

"Sweetie, I-it's hard to explain how I feel about him," she sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to think about _him_. "I don't care about him right now. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I've been through…some things," he said, taking a labored breath before sitting up while still holding her in his arms.

'I bet,' she thought to herself. If some of those things were worse than this, she did not want to know what they were. She attempted to pull away from him but he held her firmly.

"Don't leave me. I need you," he whispered into her ear, burying his hands in her hair. His voice held an almost devastating desperation that he conveyed by his grip on her. He was not a weak man and it shocked her to know there was any weakness in him besides the one he had always carried for Orihime. Orihime – pitiful, wretched, **dead** Orihime.

Faylinn was glad Ichigo held her head against his chest so he could not see her vengeful smirk. He had done it. Her lover had gotten rid of one of the biggest obstacles between them. She turned her head to press her lips to Ichigo's.

"What are you doing?" he inquired when she pushed him back down to the floor.

"I need something. Let me have him," she begged, kissing him again. Her teeth sank into his lip releasing blood and a moan from him. "Allow him to come to me. You can escape from your pain for a while."

"No, I won't," he murmured, pulling her lips to his for a rough, almost painful kiss. He had fought too hard to allow that bastard back out now to have her. He smeared his blood on her cheek by dragging his lips across her face as if he were marking her as his own. His lips covered hers as his tongue thrust into her mouth to stroke against hers, coaxing it to play an erotic game.

Faylinn's mouth filled with metallic tang of his blood as her tongue traced his bottom lip. She held his head, crushing her lips to his as their tongues tangled together. Her hot blood raced through her body heating all of her extremities and pooling deep into the pit of her belly to form a tight knot of desire and yearning to have him inside of her. She inhaled loudly when he pulled her into his lap to straddle his hips.

"I'll make you realize you don't need him," Ichigo said, pushing his hands under her shirt to grab her breasts. They weren't as big as Orihime's but bigger isn't always better. Her breasts were a nice overflowing hand full and firm to the touch. The nipples responded quickly and easily to his thumbs rubbing over them.

Faylinn pulled off her t shirt to allow him access to her breasts with his lips and tongue. She cried out, dragging her fingers through his hair as he used his teeth to nip and graze the hard nipple. "I want you," she whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes that held his misery on display for her to see. "I want to take your pain away."

"You can't," he murmured, moving under her to show her how much he wanted her in return.

"I can try," she said, reaching down to his jeans.

"Do you think sex solves everything?" he demanded angrily, grabbing her head in both of his hands as he fixed his eyes on hers.

"No. Put it helps stops the hurt just for a little while," she murmured gently, touching his face. "Do you want me to help you or not? It's all I can offer you. A temporary respite from your anguish is better than none at all don't you think?"

"Yes," he replied, sliding his hands through her hair. "But there's another way. You have more to offer besides your body."

"What do you mean?" Faylinn inquired. She was completely bewildered, having no idea what he could mean. In her world, things had been different. Emotions were withheld or destroyed all together. She was taught it was best not to feel ridiculous, illogical emotions such as love; that the only real feeling worth having in this world was pure carnal pleasure. Physical sensations could be counted on and controlled. They were not some vague notion that would come and go depending a person's mood.

Ichigo stood up, pulling her up with him. He looked into her eyes once more before he enclosed her with his arms and pulled her tightly against him. "Sometimes all you have to do is hold someone. Let them cry. Just be there for them," he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Faylinn slid her arms around his waist pressing her body to his. It felt really good being in his arms. She didn't feel that insatiable, gnawing hunger that ate away at her when she attempted to fill her empty, aching heart with sex. She felt soothed, calmed, and comforted. Something warm and wet fell on her cheek, and she looked up to see the tears dripping from his chin. Here he was, the one in so much pain, and he was giving her a lesson on how to handle it. She held him tighter, burying her face in his chest as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, clinging to him as a weariness and guilt settled on her so heavily that felt like it was crushing her.

"It's not your fault," Ichigo assured her.

'But it is. It is!' she wanted to scream back but arguing about it would not help. Somehow she had a suspicion she stirred that _thing_ up inside of him by capturing his attention. This was her fault.


	7. When the End Comes

When the End Comes

Ichigo released a big sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the sand near the water's edge. He had woke up in the middle of the night to find out that she had disappeared and had no idea where to find her. During his search it finally occurred to him that she might return to the place where they had first made love which was the beach. She had a sentimental side that she hid quite well.

"I-I'm sorry," Faylinn apologized again when he walked up to her.

"About what?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her.

"It's my fault he killed her," she answered, standing up beside him. She sighed when he took her into his arms.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way, but you're giving yourself way too much credit. He hated her. He killed her because he wanted to. You were just one more reason on a long list. You weren't THE reason," he explained, holding her close to him.

Faylinn was quiet as the words sank in and he patiently waited for them to have their full impact. She took a deep breath and dared to ask the question that had been rolling around in her brain since he told her what happened. "Did you allow him to do it? Did you even try to stop him?"

Silence was the answer she received and silence was all she needed to know the answer. She wanted to ask why, but she left it alone. How could he let that happen? She was beginning to regret the night she ever took the good looking orange haired man home. He was a two for one deal with one being a homicidal sadist and the other being a sensitive caring man. Even the Mr. Perfect side wasn't so perfect after all. She believed that the inner evil named Hichigo couldn't totally suppress Ichigo without his permission otherwise he would have taken over long ago.

"Wildcat, you betrayed me," a familiar raspy growl filled her ear as his lips grazed her earlobe.

Well, think of the devil and he arrives. "How so, asshole?" she asked with a defiant tone in her voice.

"That's twice I've found you in his arms," Hichigo answered, raking his fingernails across her neck blazing a trail of stinging cuts. "You're not irreplaceable you know."

"What are you going to do? Kill me too?" she taunted with a smirk. She really did not care if he did kill her. "Bring it on, asshole."

Hichigo turned her to face him, grabbing her by her long hair, and pulling her head back. His lips claimed hers painfully and violently as was his style. He let go of her hair and held her hands in his as he looked into her pretty green eyes.

Faylinn allowed a scornful, mocking grin to curl her lips as he searched her eyes. "Don't you dare try to connect with me emotionally. We both know that isn't going to happen," she hissed, brushing her lips across his in a suggestive manner. "You're incapable. Or should I say, impotent that way."

Hichigo smiled in a cold, cruel way as he slid his hands up her arms. "You know me too well. You're the only one who has ever truly understood me. You're the only one who could ever feed my appetite and satisfy me. You were the woman meant for me."

Faylinn closed her eyes as his long fingers curled around her neck. A tear slid from her eye as she accepted her fate when he whispered in her ear, "I will miss you."

It hurt. It felt as if he was crushing her windpipe, and she was unable to even struggle against him from the immediate and profound lack of air. Her body began to feel numb while black seeped into the edges of her vision signaling unconsciousness would be coming soon which would probably be quickly followed by death.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Keigo yelled, bum rushing the murderous fiend and shoving him away. He brought his hand down on the back of the other man's head as if he had punched him in the skull.

Faylinn coughed and struggled to breath as she rubbed her sore neck. She took Keigo's hand when he offered it to her, looking back at orange haired man lying in the sand. She wondered why he didn't move. Her answer came when the sand turned red with his blood at the back of his head. "What did you do?" she asked, trying to pull away from him.

"I used a weapon that was available," he answered, showing her the big, bloodied rock in his hand before he threw it toward the ocean.

"Did you kill him?" She was unable to free herself from the iron grip he had on her wrist. No amount of pulling or twisting even loosened his firm hold on her.

"So what if I did? He was trying to kill you." He was dragging her along behind him as if she were an unruly child.

When had life gotten so out of control and become a living nightmare? It was supposed to be so simple. Two lost souls had found each other and complemented each other perfectly. Infatuation, lust, jealousy, hatred, and anger – most of all, obsession – had unleashed a dreadful series of events that was rushing like an incoming Tsunami destroying everyone in its path.

Faylinn screamed when she was grabbed from behind with a strong arm around her waist. She threw back an elbow, catching him in the nose. A well placed kick landed on his mark right between his legs causing him drop her into the sand on her belly.

"Faylinn, it's me," Ichigo panted, his face a mask of unbearable agony. He was on his knees with his hands between his legs and blood was running from his nose over his lips. It was the most pitiful sight to behold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Keigo asked when she went to the bleeding pathetic creature who moments before was choking the life out of her. Confusion could not even describe what he was feeling. Baffled, bewildered, a bad case of what the fuckitis. They might be strong enough words to describe it.

"You don't understand!" Faylinn yelled, gingerly touching Ichigo's face.

"Yes, he would. He knows about Hichigo," he panted, looking up at Keigo who was glaring evilly at him.

"You make me sick, you really do," he roared with fury. "You two are completely insane. You deserve each other."

Faylinn watched as he shook his head and turned to walk away. Maybe he was right. They did deserve each other. Each one had a sickness no one could cure. One person was damaged beyond repair and had become an emotional and sexual predator. The other was two complete entities that shared one body; a fractured existence for which there was no hope. One was in danger of being devoured by the other proving that good guys don't always win.

"I want to end this. I'm so tired of being this way," Ichigo said, his voice sounding weak and weary.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"I want to die, Faylinn! If I die, he dies and I don't have to worry about him hurting anyone else!" he yelled, leaning forward onto his hands. "I don't have worry about being too weak to stop him."

"Ichigo, please don't talk like this. You're just still in shock and depressed. Just give it time and –"

"And what?" he demanded, cutting her off. "Time heals all wounds and all that crap? I've been living with this psycho in my head for years. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

Faylinn bit her lip as he looked up at her with tortured eyes full of anguish. "No. No, I don't," she answered, helping him stand up. She leaned against him to prop him up as he put his arms around her.

"I love you," he admitted, squeezing her briefly. "That's why I chose not to stop him. We both wanted you so I let him have his way."

"You can't leave me. You can't do this to me," she cried, hitting him in the chest with her fist.

"I never said I would leave you behind," he murmured menacingly with a sinister grin plucking at the corners of his lips.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. They were beginning to merge into one.

"We'll die together. All three of us," he added, taking her by the hand as he walked toward the benign looking waves lapping at the shore.

Faylinn stepped into the water with him, shivering as the cold water circled around her ankles. She allowed him to lead her further into the frigid water. Maybe he was right. Maybe it would be better if they all just died together. They would be out of their misery and no one else would get hurt. The water swirled around their calves and they still kept moving in deeper. It was getting difficult to move through the waves by the time they were thigh deep. The freezing water had already started working on their muscles making them feel cramped and stiff by the time it swirled around their waists. They moved forward in silence stopping only when the cold water was up to his chest and her chin. Ichigo pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her with the saddest smile that tore at her heart as she wrapped her arms and legs around his torso. He kissed her briefly before he continued on. Soon the water was over their heads.

"Tell me just one time that you love me," he requested, holding her gaze as he tread water.

"I love you. I love you enough that I won't let you die alone," she stated in a voice stronger than she was feeling right now.

Ichigo pressed his lips to hers, holding her against him as he pulled them both beneath the waves. They stayed in each other's arms as they were enveloped in a watery grave. Even when their lungs screamed for air and the survival instinct prompted them to push toward the surface, they tightened their grip on each other instead. Death came surprisingly easy after that. Once that last panicked effort of the body to fight for life was done it simply came over them, like falling asleep.

Without poison and without daggers, Ichigo and Faylinn died a tragic lovers' death just like in a centuries old play.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"It's a crying shame really," the coroner remarked as he looked at the dead bodies of the two young people on the sand at the water's edge. They had not been in the water long from the looks of it. It almost seemed as if someone had dragged them to the shore. An anonymous phone call had been made to the police department about the bodies.

Asmall crowd of nosey onlookers gathered, adding to the number of police officers and crime scene investigators in the area, but no one noticed the crouching figure on the nearby rocks. Why would they? He was virtually a ghost. He had white skin, not pale, but white like snow just like his hair which was hidden by the hooded sweatshirt he wore. His eyes were his one defining feature which he hid behind dark sunglasses. His unusual eyes with the black sclera and golden pupils were bound to get noticed if anyone could see them. A grin of evil delight turned up the corners of his mouth. He was free. The horse had thrown the rider and taken the crown. He did regret killing the woman who had captured his imagination and brought his body so much pleasure; however, some collateral damage could not be avoided. He had grown bored with the tragic seen before him. After all, he had been there during the whole damn thing to begin with. He jumped off the rock he was sitting on and headed to town. It was time for him to start his own life now. He was sure it would not be long before he became someone else's darkest obsession. 

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes, the ending is overdramatic because I wanted it that way. It would have been more pathetic for this story to have a happy ending. It began with a heart stopping moment, why not end with one? (No - that pun was not intended.) I'll admit this is an ending that leaves one thinking WTF just happened. Think Romeo and Juliet (hence the allusion to the play on the last line). They didn't have feuding families keeping them apart but they had a jealous hollow that would never let them be together instead.<p>

Just a note of interest... "**OBSESSED**, p.p. Vexed by an evil spirit, ... Obsession was once more common than it is now… A chaplain in Cromwell's army exorcised a soldier's obsessing devil by throwing the soldier into the water, when the devil came to the surface. The soldier, unfortunately, did not." ~Ambrose Bierce~ From the Devil's Dictionary


End file.
